Amusement Park
by Invisible-chan
Summary: Crys wants to spend the day with Gold and pretty much gets ditched. Well, Silver doesn't want a friend to suffer rejection like him, so what can he do, but keep her company. They're just friends though, right? Won't have to worry about falling for each ot
1. Chapter 1

Azure eyes glared up at the sky. "He's not coming." The statement hung heavy in the air. Did he even bother trying to come at all? The lovely eyes were cast down and the girl whom they belonged to thought sadly on how the day might have gone. It had been the first time in months that Professor Oak had given her time off. In reality, it was more like the professor had insisted, knowing how much of a break his young assistant both needed and deserved. Finally, a day to relax and have time with one another and what was the result? An absolute waste.

"Gold," the girl whispered, "you suck." She had arrived ten minutes early at the amusement park so that she'd be able to spend as much time with him as possible, but ended up waiting half an hour more. Tears in her eyes, she got up to leave when someone called her.

"Crys? Is that you?" Crystal spun around, her heart skipped a beat. Disappointment settled in once more.

"Hi Silver," dejection was clear in her voice. She should have realized from the voice that it would not be him.

"What happened? What did Gold do this time?" he asked.

Crystal quickly looked back at him, surprised. How did he - ? "Was it that obvious?"

Silver shook his head. "I heard that the two of you were going out today from Blue. I knew it was safe to assume that he was at fault."

She chuckled in a melancholic tone. "I guess the secret's out. I should have known better than to tell her a secret. Well, anyways, we made plans a while ago to do something like this and it wasn't until now that I was able to do so. I wanted to see if we could start a relationship, but I suppose that it really wasn't that important to him. He just called me a minute ago saying he had to run some errands. I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

Crystal made a move that indicated that she was leaving probably back to the lab. Silver knew what it was like to not have his feelings returned. He tired to tell Blue how he felt last month, but it resulted in a painful rejection. He was lucky that things went back to normal for them not long after. It still hurt, though. He grabbed her hand.

"Crys, I know it must have been a lot for you to come out here today. I know you won't be able to do what you came here for initially, but you could at least try to have fun today. It is you day off after all."

She appeared to have rubbed her eyes and turned around smiling. "Thank you, Silver. You're right. I should try to make the best of it."

Silver blushed lightly. He couldn't help but compare her smile to Blue's. Hers seemed more delicate in a way.

"Come on, let's go have some fun!" Crystal pulled him towards the rollercoaster.

The action snapped him back into reality. What was he thinking?! He didn't like Crystal. Wait, why was he justifying this to himself? There's nothing wrong with comparing smiles. Anyways, she had clearly just explained her feelings for Gold and, though she had no idea, Gold had told him his feelings for her. It was inevitable for them to get together. Leaving him alone. Why was it that all his friends, the PokéDex holders, had someone for them? He was the odd one out. It was painful to think.

"We'll ride this one first!" Crystal excitedly exclaimed. Silver decided he would stop thinking too much and looked up. They were before a huge, looping rollercoaster. It was probably about thirty kilometers high. It was a dark blue and had a tunnel that resembled a Gyarados. The sign on it dubbed it "Dragon Rage". How fitting.

Silver was dragged into the line by the giddy teen. He supposed that since he was stuck here, he might as well try to get to know her better. He decided to try something easy. "So when was the last time you were at an amusement park?"

"Well, I've been pretty busy since I've been working for Professor Oak. I would have to say a little after I met him, during an incident with Staryu. Even then I wasn't really able to go on any rides."

"What?! That was over three years ago! You haven't been in so long!" Then again, he was not one to talk.

"Oh?" she asked a little red and pouting. Silver mentally noted that she looked rather cute like that. "When was the last time you went?"

He was silent for a moment. "Um, actually, I've never been to one before."

"WHAT? How come? They're so fun! Why would you never - ?" She cut herself off. She remembered his circumstances. Of course he never had the chance to. He had been under the Masks of Ice for the longest time and not long after their battle with them, he had gone off in search of his roots, turned into stone, and more.

She grinned at him. "Since this is your first time ever in an amusement park, I'm going to make it sure that it's so fun that it's unforgettable."

***

Silver decided that he loved rollercoasters. They were thrilling, fast, and scary as hell. He didn't think that it would be any fun at all after how Crystal described them, but he was now a believer. After going on Dragon Rage once more, they practically flew over to two more coasters: Tyranitar Terror and Aeral Ace.

"Whoo!" Silver flopped onto a bench. "What next?"

Giggling, the pigtailed girl plopped beside him. "I was thing we could go onto a few more rides, like the Octillaride and the PokéBalls. Then we could have dinner and end one the carousel and/or the Ferris wheel."

He raised an eyebrow. "And/Or?"

"Well, the Ferris wheel is my favorite, but I'd love to go on the carousel too. Please?" She looked at him with puppy-dog eyes. Silver blushed and looked away. She was too cute when she did that. Why? It wasn't like he was going to say no in the first place.

"Uh, sure. I don't really mind." He couldn't help but give in. It's not like she gave him a choice.

Happily she took off in the direction of the Octillary shaped ride. She seemed so different from when she was working in the lab. Normally it was as Gold said, she was "serious girl" who worked nonstop regardless of anything going on. But seeing her happy and relaxed like this, he pitied Gold for missing something as amazing as this.

"As what?" Crystal tilted her head. They were second in line for the Octillaride. Wait, wait. Back up a few sentences. Did he just think that out loud?

"I – I mean Gold. He doesn't get to see you fun and excited, not as Miss Serious. It's his loss for not coming."

Suddenly, hurt flared up in her azure eyes. "Is that really all he sees me as?"

Stupid! Stupid! "No! Not at all! It's just that, he doesn't get to be the lucky guy letting you enjoy yourself for once."

Her eyes brightened. "Thank you, Silver. You're too nice to be Gold's friend." His pale face blushed at the compliment. As they entered the ride Silver went back into thought. What was going on? Why was he starting to get flustered and so out of character around her? It was odd. Whenever the three of them had hung out together, he had never felt this way.

"-On. Silver? Hello? I said come on. It's our turn!"

Silver, snapped back into reality, a little confused, and realized where they were, what they were doing, and what Crys was expecting him to do. "Ah! S-sorry!" was all he managed to make out before she took him by the hand laughing. A subconscious smile fell on his lips. As they were being strapped in, Silver thought how nice it was for the two of them to get closer as friends and – OH MY GAWD THIS IS FAST! AHHHHH! Besides the seatbelts, it seemed as though the centripetal force was all that was keeping them in their spots.

Silver wobbled for a moment. He held fast to the nearest bench, steadied himself, let go, and quickly grabbed on once more. "That was amazing!" Crystal sighed. She looked at him. "Are you sure you're up for one more before lunch? The PokéBalls also go around in circles."

Silver nodded. "Yeah, just give me a moment." As much as he was enjoying himself, he wasn't quite used to all the momentum forced on the individual in mere seconds. Once Silver was definitely stabilized they strolled over to the next line. It was quite a few meters off so they decided to chat a little.

"We never really got to talk all these years we've known each other, have we. Let's get the little stuff down and we can talk more over lunch. We can ask each other questions. I'll go first. What is your fav- orite color?" Crystal paused. "Sorry, I couldn't think of anything better."

"That's okay, it's, uh, blue." It really was his favorite color, but did she see the connection?

She was quiet for a moment and started up again with, "Sorry, I should have asked a better question." Her voice was quiet and apologetic. More silence. "I, um, well. It looks like the line is moving."

People hurried over to their favorite PokéBall colored seats. There was a great ball, master ball, friend ball, and other colored seats. The twosome managed to slip in the last seat just in time before the line was cut off. As they made their way to their seats, they realized which PokéBall left for them. A Love Ball. Not that it mattered. They just wanted to get seated and have fun. There was no reason to put too much thought into that.

"W-well," Crystal started, "what you do is take this disk and turn it. The faster you turn it, the faster the PokéBall spins. The ride started up and the two trainers reached for the disk. In a rather movie-esque and clichéd moment, their hands touched, they drew back from one another, and turned, blushing.

What's wrong with me? Crys asked herself. There was no reason to act like this. She pulled herself together and told the boy across from her, "Come on! Grab it! It's a lot more fun the faster it goes!" Silver took the hint and turned the disk hard. Their voices soon joined the other yells and screams of excitement.

Laughing, the two teens wobbled around to find somewhere to eat. The collapsed on a bench, not wanting to wander around still dizzy. Crystal breathed in deeply in order to calm herself. "S-so, what," giggle, "would you like to eat?"

A relaxed sigh. "I saw a soba stand earlier. You okay with that?" She grinned.

"Sure, I love soba." They meandered slowly with Silver leading. "So, Silver, if you could go anywhere in the world, where would it be?"

He thought a second. "Snowpoint City."

"Oh? Why?"

"I heard that it's beautiful there. The snow coating the ground, floating gently into you outstretched palm."

The blue haired girl closed her eyes and let her imagination control her. She imagined the snow falling everywhere. The sun setting, ending a wonderful day. Two mugs of hot chocolate next to a fire. A comfy couch. A cozy blanket shared with a cute boy, soft smile, red hair and- wait red? She snapped backed into reality.

"Crys, you stopped walking, everything okay?" his voice held concern for her.

"No! No, I'm fine. I was just thinking about what you said. I agree. Snowpoint would be wonderful."

After they ordered their soba, the two sat at a bench to continue their conversation.

"My turn to ask you. Why do you like Gold?"

Silence settled between them. They couldn't hear the laughter of children who ran part, conversations of people around them, or screams from rides near them. Only the awkward silence.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No, I'll tell you. I don't know really. I think it's because he was so," a pause, "so wild. He's okay with danger and jumping around. He's so energetic and fiery. I guess that's what draws me to him. He is the only guy to show any real interest me, at least I think he does. Well, except for Eusine1, but doesn't count."

Silver raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Huh?"

"Why not? Why doesn't he count?"

"Well, he's weird. Besides, I don't think he would show interest in someone like me."

"What do you mean someone like you? There's noting wrong with you! You're sweet, you're pretty, you're smart. What's not to like?"

Crystal's face brightened. "You really think so?"

"Well yeah, of course. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."

Silver found himself being hugged by Crystal. Blushing, he hugged her back. He looked away, embarrassed.

"Thank you. "

"Y-your welcome."

She hugged him for a while food forgotten. The girl breathed in his scent and sighed. Slowly, she pulled away from him, her arms from his neck. Silver found himself missing the warmth. Noticing how late it had become, Crystal said, "Come, let's finish our food so we can get to the carousel."

Two soba boxes later they were off. Bright lights flashed and whirled around.

"What do you want to ride?" Crys asked.

Silver looked and the brightly painted, discolored Pokémon and grimaced.

He knew that Pokémon could be shiny, but these colors were inconceivable. There was a purple Latias, a green Rapidash, a pink Tauros, and other discolored creatures. As the carousel went around he noticed a strange thing. It resembled a Stantler, but it had a larger body and no orbs in its antlers. To add to that, its antlers were strangely shaped. It was fully brown. Its muzzle did not have blue like a normal Stantler. What an odd creature!2 Surely it couldn't be real.

"Have you decided yet? It's slowing down."

"Not really."

"Well, we can go, on, that one! We'll share since it's big enough." Crystal pointed out a light blue Lapras.

He nodded as they were let onto the ride. He hadn't realized why she wanted to share a seat until he noticed how big of a line had came up behind them. All available spots were taken up.

Slowly, the carousel started up. It gradually accelerated into a fast spin. People waved at friends and family. Although Crys didn't recognize anyone in the crowd she waved happily to the children in line. Silver couldn't help, but smile at that. She was so sweet. There's nothing wrong with thinking that your friend is sweet, he reminded himself. It didn't help that she was right in front of him. She was so close he could feel her warmth. Once the ride had slowed to a stop, they hopped off to let others have a chance.

"This has been really fun, Silver. It's been so long since I've enjoyed myself this much. I don't supposed you're been enjoying yourself as much as me?"

"I have! Really, I've been having the time of my life!"

"Really? That's great! Now, let's get cotton candy and end our night- !"

This couldn't be happening. There must have been a mistake. This wasn't real. She was seeing things.

A boy, her boy, was happily laughing. He was walking backwards with in a sleeveless, black shit, hands behind his head, elbows in the air. Walking next to a pink haired girl. Whitney. Although she was currently glaring at him, you could tell she was enjoying herself.

Silver watched as the upset girl slowly had her way over to Gold.

"Crys?" Gold blinked, confused.

BLAM! Gold was on the ground clutching his freshly punched jaw.

A flash of blue went past Silver. Before taking off after her, Silver dagger like glares at Gold. All that could be heard was, "You are dirt," in a chilling voice. At once, Silver ran in the direction of the teary-eyed blur.

Behind a hill, Crys let the tears flow. To think she loved him. A cheating jerk like him. She shook her head. No, they weren't together. She shouldn't blame him. It wasn't like he said their feelings were mutual or anything. It wasn't until today that she built up the courage to tell him. He probably didn't believe that she had come, so he decided to go with someone else. But why didn't he call her PokéGear? He had her number. Crystal didn't want to think. Thinking made her heart hurt more and more. It made her hate him more and more. It made her hate herself.

"Are you done?" She turned towards the voice. "You shouldn't waste tears on idiots like that. In fact, you shouldn't waste you time or even thoughts." Gradually, Silver made his way down to where Crystal sat. She clung onto him for dear life. He held her. He stroked her back. "Shh, it's okay. He got what he deserved. I'd have punched him too, but I think you got the point across." She laughed, tears still flowing freely.

"Thank you." She sat up and repeated herself. "Thank you, Silver."

He blushed. "You're welcome." He didn't know what else to say. "Uh, do you still want to go on the Ferris wheel?"

She nodded whipping tears off with her sleeve. Silver handed her his handkerchief. Crys blew her nose after wiping off the remaining tears. "I'll wash it before returning it to you."

All he could do was nod. Together they walked up the hill. Closing in on the Ferris wheel, something caught Silver's eye. "Hold on a sec!" Silver ran off for a sec leaving Crystal confused. He returned with blue cotton candy. She smiled at him.

"I don't think I can thank you enough for tonight."

"Heh, don't worry about it."

They walked together, slowly, in a comfortable silence. The sky was dark with stars twinkling and the lights from rides and booths.

The pair made their way into a compartment on the Ferris wheel. It was large and roomy. Crystal shivered a little from the cold. "Do you want my jacket?" Silver offered, obviously taking notice of her.

"Oh, no! It's fine! You'll be cold if I take it."

"Don't worry, I grew up around the cold," he explained handing it to her. She was surprised to see a white, button down, collared shirt. Did he normally wear that? It was, well, sexy on him. Bad Crystal! Stop thinking like that, she mentally scolded herself. She looked out the window to see the stars glittering brightly.

She thought for a second. "Would you like some cotton candy?"

"Sure." He reached over and took a piece. She looked out again, down at the park.

Crys shivered again and walked over to Silver.

"I'm still a little cold. I hope you don't mind." She sat up against him and laid her head on his shoulder. He blushed like mad. He had no idea what to do. He never really had a girl with him like this before. He slowly dragged his arm around her waist. He hoped she wouldn't hate him for this or she would do something to tell him to stop. In fact, he should stop. Wasn't he going to fast? Was it not too long ago that he was still hung over Blue? Was it not hours ago they that they were nothing but friends, probably more like acquaintances? Was it not only ten, fifteen minutes ago that Gold had shown up to ruin their day. Why was it that he felt so comfortable around her that he no problem holding her like this after only really getting to know her over the past few hours?

"Silver?" Great. He was right. She was going to get annoyed and tell him to stop, to not hold her like that because she didn't like him that way.

"Yes?"

A soft, gaze across his lips. Despite lasting barely a second, he could still feel her lips against his. A content sigh could be heard from her. They continued the ride down snuggled up with each other.

They walked off still slightly dazed. Unconsciously, their fingers intertwined. As the pair reached the exit, Silver offered, "Would... you like to be escorted home?"

She nodded quietly. Crystal didn't realize how much she like just being with him until she realized they were already at her house.

"Silver?"

"Mm-hmm?" he responded.

"Thank you. For everything. On her tiptoes, Crystal laid another soft kiss on his lips. She left herself linger there for a moment and just as she was about to pull away, Silver fell out of his shock and kissed her back. Regretfully, she pulled herself away.

Reaching her door, Silver asked started. "Crystal wait. Would, c-could, will you do this with me again next week?"

Her heart burst with happiness. "Of course." Professor Oak would be perfectly fine with that, in fact, probably suggested it sometime in the past. Besides, he'd be glad not to have her watching over the fieldwork and correcting all of his paperwork all the time. "Good night," she whispered just loud enough for him to have heard.

Silver, on his way home, reflected the day in his mind. Was this what love was like? He knew that it would take some time to figure it out, but with Crystal, he was willing.

A/N: I finished it! Looky, looky! Now those few readers out there, I'd just like you to know that I want constructive criticism. As much as I enjoy flattery as the next person (not really), I won't be able to write any better with flattery alone. For those of you who hate this couple, but are reading this to flame me. Go ahead. I use flames to roast marshmallows.

Now for my notes:

1. I was wondering if I should include Juggler Irwin, but not may people know who he is, only those awesome second gen trainers out there. (As in anyone who got his number in second gen)

2. Pocky to anyone who can figure out that it is.

As for those of you who read my other Pokémon fanfic, I'm working on it. I haven't had much of a clue on what to do for it. Personally I'm better at one-shots like this one. I need to work on preplanning the rest of my story before I continue or it'll end up as plotless and lame.

I thank all of you all for reading once again. Bye, Loves! Good night to all!


	2. Chapter 2

He was late. It wasn't a completely new thing for him to be late, but that didn't make it any better. What was especially troublesome was that it was because he broke his PokéGear. A double blow. He ran into a wild Snorelax that thought Politaro was breakfast. Just as they were about to escape, he dropped it, followed my by the crunch of the Snorelax falling into it. Because of that, he wouldn't even be able to call her to say that he would be late. He shook his head. He'd have to make it up to her.

For whatever reason, his skateboard seemed lower than usual. What was generally his handy mode of transportation seemed now more of a hindrance. He couldn't reach her fast enough.

Guilt hung over his head. He was already an hour late. Frantic thoughts ran through his head. Did she leave already? Was she still waiting at the bench? Would he survive, whatever punishment he would receive, long enough to apologize?

He could already see the Ferris wheel spinning and the screams of people on the roller coaster. He ran up to the entrance and bought a ticket. Not bothering to thank the cute girl at the booth, he ran to where he asked Cry to meet him.

As soon as it came within sight, he stopped dead in his tracks. Slowly he walked over to the (recently?) emptied spot. He was cursing himself kicking the bench when he was a little paper on the bench.

_Professor Oak's Lab_

_Assistant Crystal_

_Phone (555) 776-3625_1

_Fax (555) 278-2797_2

Her card! She had been here! But how long ago? Had she left already? _She's stubborn,_ he thought. _She's not going to give up just like that._ He resolved to find her here at the park and would not take a break until he found her.

A few hours later, Gold cursed himself. Where the hell was she? He thought he caught a glimpse of her on several occasions in line for some rides like the Aerial Ace, but he never actually caught up with her (besides, she didn't seem like the type to go on those rides). He stopped to get a takoyaki from the nearest vendor. Maybe she was intentionally avoiding him? He cringed at the idea. He took off his jacket and tied it about his waist. It was starting to get kind of hot. Then, getting up to once again search for his Serious Girl, he bumped into a familiar face.

"I'm sorry. Excu- hey! It's you! That punk!"

He glared. It was that brat who gave DJ Mary the horrible Smergle that drew allover his handsome face. "Great. You. Look, I don't have time for you, I'm looking for someone." He moved to leave.

"Oh? Cause I am too. I lost my group. I was with Mary and Jasmine. Have you seen them around?"

He thought for a moment. "Nope," and moved to leave again.

"Wait a sec! You're not going to leave me by myself are you?"

"I should."

She glared at him. "What kind of guy leaves a lady all by herself?"

"Only a jerk would, but I don't see no ladies that are lost." He dodged a well aimed punch to the face. "Hah! Fine, fine. I'll help you find them, but you have to help me find my person in return."

"Deal." She grinned as they shook.

"So where should we look first?"

"Well the girls said they wanted to hit the carousel before I lost them. Who knows, we might meet your girlfriend there, too."

He grinned. His girlfriend. He liked the sound of that. He would ask her at the end of the day, once he found her. She couldn't be mad at him after that could she?

"Hey idiot, you should respond when people talk to you."

He snapped back into reality. "Oh? Sorry, I generally don't notice when lame people talk." Another narrow dodge. He started laughing. He could see that she wasn't genuinely pissed with the small gleam in her eyes. He relaxed a little more and pulled his arms back, resting his head against his hands. He started to think of another response when -

"Gold?"

He turned to the source of the voice. The image before him shattered him. "Crys?" Tears were hanging in her eyes. He knew he was late, but to make her cry like that -

BLAM! Gold found himself on the ground in pain and confused. What the hell just happened⁈ All of a sudden, Silver was before him. "You are dirt." He froze. What? What⁈

He could recall what happened after that. He didn't know how he got home. All he could think of, all he could see were Crystal's eyes, hear Silver's words repeating. Azure eyes with tears; _"You are dirt."_

A/N - So that's the other half I wanted to post, Gold's side. I reread the first part to get the timing right and I saw how terrible out of character Silver and Crys were. I mean, it could work if this were game verse, but it isn't. Crys isn't the weepy, easily emotional over guys type in either PokeSupe or my version of her especially. I suppose I may have to add that other chapter Vani Jane de Blab suggested to amend the out of characterness I gave them. Ah, well. Still haven't finished the second chapter to Impossible Encounter. It isn't dead quite yet. I'm just busy. Anyways here are the two notes:

1 Look at your phone's letters and try to figure out the number. Same with number 2. Please don't actually call it though. I tried to make them fake by adding 555 in the beginning.

I tried to make Whitney more PokeSupe-esque, but I really wanted to incorporate game Whitney. They aren't too different, but game Whitney is a crybaby and I kind of wanted to allude to that.

'Tis all I've got. Farewell 'til next time. Eyb-eyb!


End file.
